


Ditto

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, otp birthday fics, samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he turns 45, Sean contemplates all the good things in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Sean Astin's 45th birthday on 02/25/16.
> 
> This fic is the companion piece to my Elijah Wood 35th birthday fic, _His Old Soul_.

Sean faced this birthday with pragmatism, grateful he still had five years before he reached the big Five-O. Still, at forty-five, he knew his days as a movie hero were over, not that he'd played the role more than once. He was usually the sidekick, the comic relief, but he'd made a good living at it. Looking back on a thirty-five year movie career, it would have been nice to play more than one hero, but playing him in one of the most celebrated trilogies in movie history, he supposed he shouldn't complain.

He could look back on his life with pride, and had more than any man deserved. A loving wife, three beautiful daughters, a respectable career, and a reputation for civic mindedness, backing up his beliefs with more than lip service. 

He also had something in his life he wasn't sure he deserved, the love of a man ten years his junior, who had opened his heart unconditionally, and despite seventeen years of sacrifices made and disappointments endured in order to keep their relationship a secret, he had never asked of Sean more than he was able to give.

The chirp from his phone announcing the arrival of a text message interrupted Sean's musing. He knew Elijah would have preferred to speak to him, but wary of making a phone call should Sean not be alone, Elijah had settled for texting his feelings.

Sean read: **Happy Birthday, Irish. Love you always.** His breathing uneven, he texted back: **Ditto**.


End file.
